My Champion
by Deceiving Eyes
Summary: Chris Jericho ran into an attractive young woman backstage, what will he do? Jericho/OC Fewshot T to be safe


_Chris Jericho's Point Of View_

_Wrestlemania Rewind 10/3/2008_

Chris Irvine was strutting down the hallway of the arena that this week's RAW was being held in. He held his head high, that is he walked into something moving in the other direction. Chris Irvine fell flat on his ass! Okay, I really need to stop thinking in first person!

"Watch were you're going loser," I heard a female voice say, I looked up into the face of the aggressor and swallowed, I saw a HOT Asian in front of me, she was about five foot two, had brown hair and eyes and was staring back at me like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, I-I'm sorry Mister Jericho, I didn't s-s-see you there," She stuttered. I placed my hands on the ground either side of me and pushed myself to my feet.

"That's quite alright, um, I didn't quite catch your name," I muttered my voice faltering. "Sam," She said finally loosening up. "Well Sam, you look like a monkey's butt," I said jokingly. "Yeah, and you look like a motherfucking horse so don't give me that shit, Mister Oh-High-And-Mighty!" she replied sarcastically. Woah, she turns me on. Wait! Did I just think that?! Oh, oh! "Anyway, I gotta go meet, um, Dominique or someone, so bye!" she said, all in one breath, before walking off quickly.

_Samantha's Point Of View_

_Wrestlemania Rewind 10/3/2008_

After just having met with Dom, I had my script in hand and was walking into my locker room. Well what do you know, Chris Jericho, again. "Are you stalking me, Mister Jericho?" I ask sarcastically. "Whatever would give you that idea?" he says in reply. "We have to go do a shoot now, they're putting us in a romantic storyline," I tell him. "Okay, we should walk there together!" he suggests and I detect a hint of eagerness in his voice. "Sure, why not?" I reply, kind of eager myself.

_Minutes Later…_

We arrived at the area were we are going to film this scene-thing, whatever you want to call it. The director and camera man were already there, they told me and Chris to stand side by side, in front of a ladder. "So, um, Winery, I was wondering if you wanna, accompany me to my match tonight," Chris said, as the camera started rolling. "Um, sure, I guess, I haven't got anything else to do," I replied. "Well let's go get ready," Chris remarked and grasped my hand. We walked out of frame and the director yelled, "CUT!" He turned to us and said, "That was a great shot guys," I looked at Chris, who was still holding onto my hand. "Thanks Bob," I replied and then walked back to my locker room.

_Chris Jericho's Point Of View_

_Wrestlemania Rewind 10/3/08_

In wardrobe, I was outfitted with a pair of blue tights and a matching vest. I got to the gorilla position to see Sam there already and boy, was she smokin' or what? Then my music hit and I heard Lillian start to announce, "The following match is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Winery. From Calgery, Alberta, Canada. Weighing in at 225 lbs.'Y2J' Chris Jericho!" I stepped out onto the stage and did my usual pose on the stage before grabbing Sam's hand and walking down the ramp. With her free hand she waved to the crowd.

I let go of her hand and slid into the ring as she walked up the steps. We posed in the middle of the ring together. She left the ring, taking my vest with her. She walked over to where J.R. and King are seated and sat between them. She was then tapped on the shoulder and started talking to someone. She helped this person over the barricade and they sat together. They were both given microphones and were invited to do guest commentary.

Then Jeff's music hit and he made his usual entrance, antics and all. The ref raised the Intercontinental Championship above his head. And the match started. Jeff ran at me and we traded blows. I grabbed his arm and threw him towards the ropes, he ran back and I hit him with a hard clothesline. I ran to the turnbuckle and climbed it. I waited for Jeff to stand and hit a Flying Dropkick on him. Sam and her friend cheered for me. I went for a quick pin but Jeff kicked out at one.

I stood and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to his feet. I hit him with a flurry of punches and he stumbled backwards against the ropes. I ran towards the opposite ropes before running back at him. I jumped up to hit him with my knee but he duck under and I went flying into the barricade. I hit it chin first and fell backwards. I landed on my back and everything went black. I woke up a second later when Jeff pulled me up and whispered "Are you okay?" I nodded slightly, making it look like my head rolled about, before he rolled me back into the ring, following me. He went to the top rope and went for the Swanton Bomb and I rolled out of the way. He landed on his back hard. I capitalized and locked in the Walls Of Jericho. Jeff was determined I can tell you that, he tried to get to the ropes a million times, but I overpowered him. He tapped out and I released the hold.

The ref brought the Intercontinental Championship into the ring and passed to me. Sam slid into the ring and raised one arm, as did the ref. They let me hands fall. I grasped the belt with both hands and kissed it while Sam hugged me. I got caught up in the moment and I kissed her on the lips and wrapped my arms around her, still holding the championship belt firmly in my grasp. I broke the kiss and we grasped hands and walked backstage. Her friend following us as Sam had invited her to do whatever backstage.


End file.
